Traditional paper greeting cards have been widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings, and for other commercial purposes. More recently, the market has expanded with greeting cards that attempt to capture attention by alternate designs and other features to enhance the communicative and entertainment value of social and relational greetings. The widespread availability of compact digital electronics has made incorporation into social communication products economical. Although the prior art includes greeting cards with sound-generating features, such cards are generally available only in a fixed format wherein a sound file is played upon activation by manipulation of the card. The prior art generally lacks social expression products such as greeting cards with electronic functions with which a user such as a recipient of the card can activate and use in various interactive manners.